Tokyo mew mew, double mew
by Keiko.Akane.Chouko
Summary: Ichigo has been dead for a year now and the cylniclons have returned to earth. In the middle of the mew mews first battle with a predasite for a year, a girl that looks like Ichigo shows up, she has the same powers and attacks as Ichigo but is she the real deal.
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu's p.o.v

It had been a year since that fateful day, when Ichigo died, it was totally my fault. After her death, we didn't try to take the earth, but things are beginning to change, Pai and Taruto have decided its time to start to take the planet back again, they've instructed me to start the operation as I've not been out since Ichigo's death. I teleported to earth, it was so nice and peaceful, I then created an infuser and I conflated it with a small cat to create a predasite, I couldn't stay out any longer and left my predasite to do the work.

Minto's p.o.v

I sat at the table and drank my tea, it was so dull, not fighting predasite's anymore and with Ichigo gone I had to do most of the work. Suddenly Masha flew into the room saying predasite, finally something interesting. We transformed and extended towards the predasite, as Ichigo is gone, we didn't have a leader so I stepped up to the plate. We began to attack the predasite, but we were rusty and kept getting injured.

? P.o.v

I walked down the street, it had been so peaceful in the past year, there's not been one report on strange supernatural girls fighting monsters. I then heard a loud blast and turned around to see a huge creature battling four girls, I ran over to them and helped some of the girls up, but when they got a look at my face they started to have a panic attack.

"It's Ichigo!" The one in blue shouted.

"She's back from the dead!" The one in green screamed.

"It's a zombie!" Screamed the one in yellow.

"I'm not a zombie, "I said, scowling at them.

Suddenly the monster turned back and started to attack us, one of the girls then threw a pendant at me.

Minto's p.o.v

Ichigo kissed her yellow pedant with her hot pink mew mark on it, multicolored light beams, then fled from the pedant and Ichigo was surrounded by aquamarine lighting as well as two golden yellow and hot pink strands of DNA. While her surroundings changed to a darker blue, a pink puffy dress with a hot pink lining, then appeared on her body as well as red boots with black shoelaces tied in a bow. Her short glazed strawberry hair turned pink as the background changed to pink, and when she bent over a thin, furry black tail popped up from under her dress, a red bow with a yellow bell in the middle of it was created on her tail and her surroundings then changed to green, when she moved her hands like a cat, red gloves grew on them. The background then turned back to pink when black fluffy cat ears appeared on her head and when she twirled round in a circle, the pendant then fell from a light pink necklace she now possessed. After transforming Ichigo did her signature pose, where she places her right leg away from her and she cranks her hands upwards towards her face, she then pauses as a heart regenerates behind her.

? p.o.v

"O...k why I'm I a cat?" I inquired.

"Ichigo don't you remember your a mew!" The purple one shouted attacking the beast with a whip.

"For the earths future, I'll be of service, Nya~" I blurted out.

All the other girls had weapons with them, as I was thinking about this the bell on my tail began to glow, a heart bell then appeared in my hands.

"Ribbon... Strawberry surprise!" I exclaimed as the bell produce different lights and shoot the monster making it disappear.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted hugging me.

"Errmm your getting too close to me, " I said, prying them off of me.

"Quickly, let's proceed to the cafe" said the girl in yellow.

On the way I turned back to normal, we headed into a big pink cafe, there were two boys sitting inside, one had brown hair and the other blonde hair.

"I-Ichigo" stumbled the brown haired boy.

"Why does everyone keep saying that name?" I demanded a bit fed up.

"This can't be Ichigo, remember we saw her being buried" said the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, but she possesses the same powers as Ichigo" said the green hair girl.

"Who's this Ichigo person you all keep saying I look like?" I demanded.

"She was the leader of the mews, but she passed away a year ago" explained the blonde hair boy.

"Oh, ok..." I responded.

"What's your names?" I then asked I had no clue who there were.

After they gave me their names and explained what a mew was and did, they asked me for mine.

"I'm Kekio Akane" I answered.

"Well Kekio here's your uniform, your going to be working here from now on, " said Ryô passing me a Uniform.

"Errmm ok" I said, grabbing the uniform off him.

Suddenly a little pink robot came up to me and began to fly around me, it then went on and on about a predasite, the mew mews then said to me that it was on of those monsters so we ran to the park to go and fight it.

Kisshu's p.o.v

My first attempt didn't work so I had to make sure the plan worked this time by watching the predasite. All the mew mews, then came running over to us, there was Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. They then began to attack the predasite, I then saw another mew running towards us, she was wearing a pink outfit like Ichigo use to and she had the exact black ears and tail that Ichigo had. She also looked like Ichigo, but it can't be she's dead, I flew over to her and she leaped back in shock.

"Ichigo" I said getting closer to her.

Kekio's p.o.v

There was this weird guy that suddenly appeared before me, his appearance was much like an alien, it must be one of those Cyniclons that everyone was talking about, but he called me Ichigo so he must of known that girl when she was alive.

"Ichigo I can't believe you're alive, " he stated, getting even closer to me.

"Sorry, but I'm not Ichigo" I enjoined him.

"But you are, you look exactly like her, " he told me.

"I've heard that before, but I'm not Ichigo my names Kekio" I stated.

"Kekio?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes, that is correct" I averred, he then grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Just to make sure" he said, kissing me, he then let go and I began to blush.

"Errmm, errmm what just happened?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes defiantly not Ichigo" he stated, smiling at me.

"She would have gone crazy if I did that and she would go on and on about tree hugger" he said laughing.

"O...k" I said still confused and still blushing.

"Ha ha, " he started to laugh crazily, I thought it was a little weird but he was cute so...

"You're way more fun than Ichigo" he enjoined me.

"Errm thanks, I think, " I said smiling.

"Kekio get over here now!" Shouted Minto.

"Sorry I gotta go, " I said running to Minto to help her with the predasite.

"For the earth future, I'll be of service, Nya~" I said doing some actions.

I got my strawberry bell to appear and fought the predasite.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!" I shouted, destroying the predasite.

After we defeated it, I turned back to normal as well as the other mew mews. I went to see if that alien guy was still there, but he'd bolted, too bad I wanted to discover what his deal was.

I eventually got home after a long day, I went straight to sleep as I was exhausted. When I roused up the next day everything from yesterday was a dream, it didn't feel like reality, I went to the cafe just to make sure it was a dream but there was all the mew mews. I got changed into my work clothes and went to take peoples orders. (/)


	2. Chapter 2

Kekio's p.o.v

The robot thing named Masha then warned us about a predasite, we extended to where it was to see that alien boy from yesterday hovering over a bear like predasite. Suddenly he vanished and the predasite started to attack the mew mews, I was about to help them when something went over my eyes.

"This is not funny, I can't see and I could become hurt by that thing if you don't let go, " I said calmly taking the hands on my eyes away.

I twisted round to see that alien looking at me weirdly.

"I want to ask you, what's your name?" I inquired.

"It's Kisshu sweetie" he said smiling.

"Ok Kisshu would you mind getting rid of that predasite because if you don't I'll will have to take care of it, " I stated, showing my weapon, he then clicked his figures and the predasite disappeared.

"You're really weird..." He stated to me before leaving.

"Kekio how did you do that?" Asked Lettuce.

"Oh, I simply asked him to move it no bigey" I said.

"Remember, he's are enemy" said Minto crossly.

After work I walked home to the atmosphere of a dark figure, when I drew near my house, I turned around to see something moving.

"Come out!" I exclaimed, holding my pendant, the black figure, then went under a street lamp and I saw it was Kisshu.

"Oh, it's just you, " I stated, lowering my hand with the pendant on it.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I wanted to find out where you lived, " he said blushing a little.

"You could have just asked me, " I said, walking ahead, I looked back to discover he hadn't moved.

"Well are you coming or not?" I inquired, he quickly caught up to me, I then walked to my house with him, he looked at the address before leaving.

I arrived home and went upstairs, I put my headphones on and did my homework, afterwards I went to bed. I woke up the following day to see Masha in my room.

"What are you doing here, Masha?" I inquired.

"The boss said I should come live with you, " it said happily.

"Oh ok" I said, putting the pillow over my head I was so tired.

After work there was another predasite, but this time there was two other Cylniclons.

"Who are they?" I quietly asked.

"Pai and Taruto" Pudding whispered back.

"Looks like Ichgo's back from the dead, " said Taruto.

"I'm not Ichigo" I said angrily over my shoulder.

"For the earth's future, I'll be of service, Nya~" I stated, I then took out my weapon and began to attack.

"Ribbon... Strawberry surprise!" I exclaimed, finishing off the predasite.

The following day I woke up and felt really sick, I got ready and put a hoody on, I sat near the window and dangled my head outside.

"Careful, you could fall" I heard someone articulate, I looked up to see Kishu.

"Oh hey" I said, laying my head back down.

"What's up?" I inquired.

"Nothing, " he responded.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"I'm trying to keep you busy, " he pronounced.

"Why?" I inquired, sitting up.

"If I do then you won't be able to help your friends, " he enunciated, I got the power pendant and slowly transformed, I then jumped out of the window and staggered down the street.

"Weird, " I heard Kishu say who was flying next to me.

"Sorry I just don't feel up to fighting today" I enjoined him.

"Well, if you keep walking I'll have to fight you, " he said, holding out two swords, I didn't listen and kept walking he then started to attack me, I went flying into a wall and hit my head.

"Oww" I sounded out with no emotion standing up, I summoned my weapon, but then everything went blurry, Kishu then threw one of his swords at me I luckily dodged.

"Could you just give me a minute I can't see you properly" I said, holding my head, he didn't listen and hit me into the wall once more, my head went full force onto the bricks and I couldn't stay consist any longer.

"I think I'm going to have to faint now, " I said falling asleep. (/)


	3. Chapter 3

Kekio's p.o.v

I woke up in a bed, I reckoned I would be finished off by Kisshu for sure, I got up to see my mew clothes were gone and I was wearing my normal clothes. I walked out of the room to see its a place I've never been to before, I looked around but I couldn't see any trace of anyone. Suddenly a hand went over my eyes and I couldn't envision anything.

"If this is Kisshu would you please remove your hands away from my eyes, " I said, the hands were then removed and I could see Kisshu smiling at me.

"What am I doing here I'd thought you'd defiantly kill me after I fainted, I was such an easy target" I stated.

"I thought it would be more honorable to kill you when you're alive, also you remind me of Ichigo and I couldn't hurt her even if I tried" he told me.

"I'm not Ichigo" I said angrily over my shoulder.

"Ok, but why am I here?" I demanded.

"When Ichigo was alive, I tried many of times to get her to be my toy, but it never played out and now I've been given you for a second chance" he told me.

"Yeah, ok..." I said I'm getting annoyed now I'm not bloody Ichigo.

"Come on then, " he stated, picking me up bridal style.

"Wow, I can walk by myself" I told him, he then lay me down and lead me to his room.

"Pretty sweet pad you got here, " I pronounced, looking around, I was a bit of a tomboy so I liked anything boyish.

"Thanks, " he said jumping onto his bed.

"Sit" he stated, pointing to the bed, I sat down next to him.

"So what's happening now?" I inquired, he suddenly kissed me and I fell over onto the bed.

"When you meant toy you weren't kidding" I said a bit vexed.

"Sorry it's been so long since I've seen Ichigo's face, " he said unhappily, as he got up.

"You really loved her didn't you?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I really did, but she had to go and be with tree hugger" he pronounced angrily.

"How did Ichigo die by the way?" I asked.

"I was fighting her and she said that she loved Masaya and she hated me, I ended up stabbing her as I was hurt and she died of blood loss" he said woefully.

"Oh... Are you certain she actually died, though, I mean, did you see her body?" I asked.

"No, why?" He inquired.

"Well, don't you think it's uncanny that I look like Ichigo and I have the same powers as her, also I can't remember anything that happened before this year, it may be possible I am Ichigo but I've lost my memory's" I told him.

"Why don't you get Blondie to give you a test" suggested Kisshu.

"You have a nickname for everyone, don't you, " I said laughing.

Kisshu took me back to the cafe and we got Ryô to test my blood with some of Ichigo's they had kept, the results came back positive, so it turns out I'm Ichigo.

"Yeah Ichigo's alive, " said Kisshu happily hugging me.

"Yes, but how we saw you getting berried?" Asked Minto.

"I'm not sure about that I'll have to perform some research but this is defiantly Ichigo" said Ryô.

"That's great, Ichigo you should go and see Masaya as he is still your boyfriend" said Lettuce happily, Kisshu then started to look pitiful.

"Do I have to, can't I just see him when I see him" I groaned.

"Defiantly Ichigo, but she possesses a different personality, " said Zakuro, suddenly someone came into the store, it was a boy with black hair, the black haired boy then came over to me.

"Ichigo is that really you?" He asked, awaiting at my face.

"Personal space bub" I ordered him.

"Ichigo this is your boyfriend Masaya" Lettuce whispered to me.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed.

"Ichigo don't you remember me?" He inquired.

"No, I don't think so, " I responded.

"Kisshu's right, he is a total tree hugger" I whispered to the girls.

"Ichigo!" Minto scolded me.

"What I was just saying what I was thinking" I narrated them.

"Look, I'm sorry if we had a thing, I don't even know why I would go out with you, but it's over I don't remember forming a relationship with you and even if I did I have no feelings towards you" I told him, he looked truly sad for a moment before leaving.

"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted.

"What" I enunciated.

"You've just gone and dumped a great guy, " said Minto angrily.

"What, there's plenty more fish in the sea" I averred.

"Now where did Kisshu go?" I asked looking round.

"He left when Masaya showed up" Pudding told me. (/)


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's p.o.v

The next day my alarm went off, it was time to get to work. I was so happy it was still the summer holidays, but I'm still a bit shocked after I found out I was Ichigo.

The last thing I recall was waking up in this building, I'm the only one living here, but there was a book on this side with the name Kekio Akane on it, so I believed it was my name and my house. Only now I discovered I was wrong to think that, I got into work a few minutes late as I was thinking too much and the time flew by.

"Your late Ichigo, even if your personality changed, your lateness hasn't" Minto said angrily sipping her tea.

"Sorry, " I averred.

Wait, why am I apologizing, I didn't do anything wrong, so what if I was two minutes late. I shook it off and got changed into my work clothes, how I hated the clothes, for one they were too short and for two, how cutesy does it need to be, I mean a heart shaped pocket, not to my liking.

I walked out of the kitchen with some food when Pudding ran passed me making the food go all over Ryô. I began to laugh hard until Ryô gave me a stern look silencing me, I helped clean up the mess then I continued to work.

After my shift I proceeded home, but there was a mouse on the floor and my ears and tail popped out, my cat instincts, then emerged and I pounced on the mouse but it continued moving away from me. Once I finally got it a cage went over my head and I was trapped, I started to panic and I looked up to see Kisshu and Taruto smiling at me.

"I should have done this a long time ago, " said Kisshu smirking at me.

Kisshu's p.o.v

I sat in my room depressed, I bet Ichigo has fallen for that treehugger again and then the ever lasting love triangle will continue once more. I sighed then face planted my pillow, I then heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said barley moving.

"Kisshu what's wrong you've been like this ever since you got back?" Asked Taruto sitting beside me.

"Ichigo's in love with Masaya again" I said, cringing at that treehugger's name.

"Why didn't you simply try and get Ichigo to go with you like last time?" Suggested Taruto.

"Don't you remember, it didn't work, " I told him becoming even more dejected.

"Why don't you use a mouse, cats always try and catch mice" Taruto told me.

"Just because she's got cat DNA, doesn't mean she is one" I enjoyed him.

"So just give it a try" Taruto begged me.

"Alright, " I said, getting up.

We then transported to earth and set up are trapped, after a while Ichigo finally came out of the cafe.

"It will never work, " I told Taruto who was moving the mouse slowly to get Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo then spotted the mouse and her ears and tail popped up, she then pounces on the mouse making my jaw drop. It was actually working, Ichigo finally caught the mouse and I lay the cage over her, I could see she was starting to panic before she looked up at us.

"I should have done this a long time ago, " I stated, smirking at her before transporting us back to the cylniclon base. (/)


	5. Chapter 5

Lettuce's p.o.v

Kekio hasn't been in the hole day she was meant to start her shift two hours ago but she hasn't showed up. No one looks that worried, Mint is sipping her tea like always, Pudding's to busy entertaining the customers, Ryô's busy stopping Pudding from entertaining, Keiichirô is creating a new type of cake and Zakuro is finishing up a argument with a customer.

I sighed then collected the next order, I placed it down on the correct table and walked back to the counter, but Zakuro stopped me on my way, she must have finished up the argument as I can see a frustrated women storming out of the cafe.

"What's up Zakuro?" I asked.

"Don't you think it's weird Kekio's not here, she's always a little late but not two hours" Zakuro said making me even more worried then I was already.

"It's ok I think she'll come soon, or maybe she's just sick, that's probably it" I told myself, I didn't believe it was true but I couldn't let myself get more stressed over it.

Zakuro then left making a hmm noise, I continued my work and tried to forget about the conversation.

Kekio's p.o.v

I woke up in a panic, when did I fall asleep the last thing I remember was being in a cage. I quickly sat up but regretted it as I started to get a pounding head ake. I looked at my surroundings whilst holding my head in pain, I was in Kishu's room, I remember as the wall as are painted the same colour green as his hair. I was about to open the door when it flew open revealing Kisshu.

"Oh good your awake, I was about to do that kissing the princess to wake her up, thing" he told me whist closing the door.

"Well I wish I would have stayed asleep then" I said laughing. "But seriously why am I here?" I asked.

"I can't let treehugger have you! That's why I'm keeping you here so he can never take you from me" stated Kishu who looked incredibly angry.

"I dumped Masaya's sorry ass as soon as I saw him, so you don't need to worry" I said trying to calm him down.

"Your lying!" Kishu shouted pushing me away a little.

"If I was lying, would I do this" I said before kissing him.

When I broke the kiss, Kishu backed a way slowly in shock.

"Th-This is the first time you kissed me" he stuttered.

"See, I like you nobody else just you" I said happily as I hugged him and caroused his hair.

"O-Ok I trust you" he said as he hugged me back. "I'll take you back then" Kishu told me smiling before transporting to the cafe.

"Kekio!" I heard Lettuce say my name, I spun round to see everybody looking at me in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, we had a bit of a incident" I said whist looking at Kishu, who was looking away blushing. (/)


End file.
